Sonia Bean
Sonia Bean (ソニア・ビーン) is one of the main antagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. She is Pukin's most loyal follower. Sonia Bean was originally an orphan who lived in a cave before she was discovered by Pukin and became a Magical Girl. Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Sonia Bean has platinum blonde hair fashioned in curly twintails with one long piece of bang in the middle. Her eyes are the same color as her hair and are completely blank save for her black pupils. She has smaller eyebrows than most Magical Girls. Her outfit is described by others to look like patchwork. Her dress appears very tattered as it is covered in stitches and loose threads in various places. Parts of her outfit are imprinted with newspaper snippets. On her head, she wears a white bonnet with a pink bow in the front and puffy pink earmuffs. Her long stockings and gloves are mismatched. Her left glove and her right stocking are lined with some sort of fur. She has small white buckle shoes. On her neck, she wears a little ruffled collar, and her dress is strapless and fluffed up towards the bottom. Dangling from the back of her body are crumpled up balls from strings of various lengths, some of them also lined with newspaper clippings. Her entire outfit isn't dirty and only appears that way for aesthetic. She is supposed to look like a tattered Cinderella. Personality Sonia is a very quiet and shy girl who rarely talks. She is described to be so timid that she shudders in fear at the slightest noise, and can't look people in the eye when she talks to them. She's innocent in most respects; she cries when she's yelled at or is scared or lonely. She likes hugging to express affection or in times of sadness, and is simplistic in both heart and mind. Having grown up homeless and in a cave, she lacks proper manners and eats with her hands. She retains her habit of banditry, even after having become Pukin's follower. Despite her innocence, Sonia does not seem to have any particular morals. Whether it is to kill or let someone live, she's happy doing either as long as she's by Pukin's side, and believes that Pukin is righteous. She kills Pukin's enemies with no hesitation or remorse. When she chases Captain Grace in Limited, she is described to "look like a predator opening its mouth before it killed its prey, rejoicing that she was about to sink her teeth in." During her fight with Archfiend Pam, Sonia is said to look like a child with a new toy. Sonia does not share Pukin's sadism, but she does have fun when she fights or kills. When Sonia gets particularly into a battle, she can no longer distinguish friend from foe and becomes even more dangerous. Though Sonia is easily frightened, she never shows it during battle and appears to be confident and fearless in her abilities. This is most prevalent when she challenges Archfiend Pam to a one-on-one duel to the death. Sonia can also be bratty and possessive. In Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland: The Two Monsters Final Battle in the Dream City, Sonia stomps her feet and cries when Swim Swim insists that Ruler is stronger and cooler than Pukin. In Limited, she is openly jealous of the affection that Pukin shows to Weddin, and glares at her. Despite being an older type Magical Girl who needs food as energy, Sonia also eats for pleasure and has a huge appetite. Magic Can make whatever she touches crumble to bits. She can immediately disintegrate any object that she touches. Not only does it affect normal objects, but it also works on things such as fire, light, and sound. Although she is shown to be able to disintegrate someone's magic item, it doesn't seem as if she can disintegrate one's magic. Since the disintegration is rapid, the object disappears instantly with a visible black haze. Her magic activates only when she wants it to. When it is activated, all attacks against her are nullified. Sonia unconsciously exempts things that shouldn't be erased, like her clothes and the ground below her. Relationships Pukin During the events of Limited, Pukin and Sonia Bean team up with Pythie Frederica and Tot Pop. Sonia greatly loves and idolizes Pukin. Pukin and Sonia's history together goes centuries back. Pukin first met Sonia on a mission in the mountains, where she discovered Sonia as an orphan living in a cave. Sonia was a bandit who thieved from passers, and likely would have remained that way forever if Pukin had not made an exception to take her in. It is unclear whether Sonia was a human when Pukin found her, or if she later transformed into a Magical Girl by unknown means, but the two quickly grew attached to one another and became partners. Sometime after this, they began their murder spree in the British Isles. With Sonia's magic, the two of them disintegrated any evidence of their crimes. However, combined with Pukin's old solved cases being re-opened, it was partly Sonia's magic that ended up being what got them discovered and apprehended. When the pair were arrested, Pukin fought for Sonia's right to freedom, claiming that Sonia was innocent and that she was only following Pukin's orders as her retainer. Regardless of Pukin's efforts, Sonia was still arrested and sealed away along with her. The relationship the two of them share is very close, and one built off of trust and love. Sonia is the only one who calls Pukin by her name without the use of titles, and Pukin respects Sonia like a partner rather than a subordinate. Though Pukin is seen yelling at Sonia for looting from a corpse, she quickly tries to soothe Sonia by sitting beside her and tells her about delicious sushi. She wipes Sonia's face when it gets dirty. When the two of them reach for the last piece of meat on a plate, Pukin takes the meat and cuts it in two for Sonia and herself. When Sonia is apart from Pukin, she goes into a panicked state as shown in Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland: The Two Monsters Final Battle in the Dream City, Sonia cries because she can't find Pukin and misses her. Sonia is also said to be part of Pukin's harem. The two of them are affectionate with one another, as in Shogun Pukin's Case File - The Murder of the Mage, Pukin caresses Sonia's chin with her fingers, and Sonia gives Pukin hugs. Sonia stops Pukin from attacking Archfiend Pam, making her the only person that Pukin seems to listen to and be truly considerate of. Tot Pop During the events of Limited, Sonia Bean and Tot Pop team up. Tot Pop consoles Sonia when Pukin yells at her and makes her cry after Sonia accidentally damaged the car they were going after. Tot Pop tells Sonia that the bumper was dented but still usable. Afterward, Tot Pop says that Sonia has a "hungry soul!" Tot Pop cooks a lot of enjoyable food for Sonia. Pythie Frederica During the events of Limited, Pythie Frederica and Sonia Bean team up. The two of them briefly team up to try to collect information on Kuru-Kuru Hime at Namiyama Middle School together. As Sonia was once a thief, Frederica considered her helpful in collecting relevant documents while she collected hair samples alongside her. Frederica allowed Sonia to be killed at the hands of Archfiend Pam, purposely delaying her rescue as to let Sonia be a sacrifice to take Archfiend Pam down. Sonia never learned of Frederica's betrayal and died as Frederica intended. Weddin Sonia first meets Weddin at the Prisoners' base after Weddin's mind is altered by Pukin's magic rapier. As Pukin had brainwashed Weddin to fall in love with her, Weddin is very affectionate to Pukin, and Pukin to Weddin. Sonia becomes openly jealous of their displays of affection towards each other and glares at Weddin, in which Weddin glares back at her. Archfiend Pam Sonia first interacts with Archfiend Pam after she stops Pukin from attacking her. Archfiend Pam had insulted and angered Pukin, which made Pukin lunge towards Archfiend Pam, ready to strike her. Sonia reached out and stopped Pukin's advance, instead stepping forward herself. Sonia removed one of her gloves and threw it to the wind and at Archfiend Pam's feet to challenge her to a battle. Archfiend Pam was delighted at Sonia's proposal and accepted. She told Sonia to have at her, and the two ran at each other. Initially, Sonia appeared to be enjoying the fight and continuously toyed around with Archfiend Pam. However, as the battle progressed, Archfiend Pam eventually figured out a way to kill her by depriving her of oxygen, ultimately killing Sonia. During her last moments, Sonia turned to rage and became desperate to land a hit on Archfiend Pam-- taking down one of Archfiend's wings, transformed as a figure of herself as an act of desperation. Captain Grace Sonia chased after Captain Grace and eventually killed her. After the initial encounter at the abandoned factory, Sonia and Pukin had a brief communication that led to Sonia pursuing Grace when she fled the scene. Sonia wasn't slowed down by anything Grace tried to throw at her, and even when she was crushed by Grace's magic pirate ship, Sonia disintegrated the ship and jumped at Grace. Though Grace tried to stab Sonia with a dagger as a last-ditch attempt at life, Sonia also disintegrated the dagger and stroked Grace's cheek, thus taking off half of her face and killing her. Swim Swim Sonia and Swim Swim interact during Nemurin's Dreamland in Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland: The Two Monsters Final Battle in the Dream City. Sonia ran towards Swim Swim as she was looking for Pukin. She first meant to attack Swim Swim with her magic, though once she realized Swim Swim wasn't an enemy, she became curious about her. Swim Swim asked for Sonia's name, though Sonia couldn't understand her since Swim Swim was speaking in Japanese. The two of them begin to draw pictures in the dirt together to communicate instead. Sonia draws Pukin in the dirt and begins to cry because she misses her. She tries to hug Swim Swim for consolation, but Swim Swim avoids her. Sonia slips and hits her head on the ground. She becomes embarrassed at her mistake, but she stops crying once she sees Swim Swim smiling at her. The two of them continue to draw pictures in the dirt until they get in a fight about who is stronger between Ruler and Pukin. A battle breaks out between Ideal Ruler and Ideal Pukin, and Swim Swim and Sonia take their respective sides. Eventually, the two decide to simply enjoy watching the fight together. After the battle between the two Ideals, Swim Swim and Sonia realize that they still like each other despite their differences, and go about their own ways to return to their original worlds. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Sonia Bean has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 5/5 Magic Experience: 5/5 Mental Strength: 2/5 Loyalty: 5/5 *Sonia Bean's name is based on legendary figure , an infamous from . *In addition, her avatar and magic is associated to the fictional character . Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Ancient Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 3